


This Is Where The Story Ends

by allxcris



Category: Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxcris/pseuds/allxcris





	This Is Where The Story Ends

Title: This Is Where The Story Ends   
Author: ancient_arch   
Pairing: Gabriel Heinze/Cristiano Ronaldo   
Rating: NC-17   
Summary: For prompt # 69 Depart for football100. Gaby has to leave Cris for the second time.   
Note: Angst, oh god otp broken up angst but a bit of fluff as well. The title and lyrics are by The Fray. 

 

“这是不是所谓的一见钟情？” 

“看在老天爷的份上，Cristiano。我们第一次见面的时候，你才十四岁。”Gabriel在笑，但他的心并不是。他的心正躺在这个房间的某处，支离破碎，且血流不止。他的心正匍匐着，试图爬上Cristiano光裸的脚，哀求着要与他同在。它不想再和Gaby呆在一起，因为它知道；它知道自己随后会被关入黑暗之中，被摔碎成无数的碎片，残酷地弃置于永夜之中。 

“我也不觉得我爱上你了。”Cris将Gabriel的衬衫叠好，放进行李箱里。至少这算有点儿进步，在上一次，就同样的话题，Cristiano威胁要把这些衣服都烧掉，这样那个人就走不成了。他尖叫，他将东西都摔成粉碎，他用拳头在Gabriel的胸膛下捶出淤青痕迹。他用最简单的方式拒绝那个人的离开。 

但是这次不一样。 

这次他们对重聚不再抱有幻想。 

“当你离开，去马德里的时候，我恨你。”Crsitiano说出来的话很简短，而这不过是一个过去未说出口的真相罢了。 

“我知道。” 

“我现在已经不恨你了……假使你曾经那样认为过。”Cristiano停下来，看着箱子里的一件衬衫。 

“我知道，Cris。”Gaby把那件衬衫从箱子里拿出来，递给Cris，“你收着它，我知道这是你喜欢的款。” 

柔软的绿色衬衫轻躺在Cristiano的手掌上，他却感觉犹如千斤重。他松开手，让它掉下来，好用重获自由的双手揽住Gaby的脖子，将自己的脸抵着另一个男人的脖子。 

“不要求我留下来，你知道我不能这样做。”Gaby在他耳边轻声说道，双手围住Cristiano的腰。 

“你穿着那件该死的棕色和灰色的毛衣，看上去丑毙了。” 

Cristiano几近哽咽说出来的话使得Gaby皱起了眉头。 

“你说什么？” 

“那个晚上，当我们第一次见面的时候，我说过我没记起你来。我们只在Sporting的更衣室里聊过一会。我在Manchester的时候这样对你说，说我甚至记不清你那次穿了什么，因为我不想让你知道我的眼睛一直在渴求着你。”在细微的崩溃的抽泣声中，Cristiano向他解释。 

“Cris，这没关系，那只是一件毛衣。” 

“不，那不是重点。那是件难看的毛衣，当我到学院的时候，一线队都没人肯跟我说话，只有你。你穿着那件丑到毙的毛衣，这就是为什么我会记得你，因为你会在意我。”Cris最终平息了呼吸，用手擦拭双眼，然后皱起了眉头。Gaby坐在床上叹了口气。 

“我们从来没想过能够彼此在一起，你知道的对不对？我们从未有过携手到老的运气。”感觉到Cristiano在自己身边坐下，Gaby的喉咙咽下一口唾沫。 

“我都知道。你喜欢看书，还有艺术，还有古典音乐，还有你不会穿得一团糟。你有一个妻子，和两个孩子，你是我见过的最卑鄙的男人，但是这就是我喜欢你的地方。这就是你与众不同之处。当他们说我一开口就会破坏气氛的时候，却是你要我开口说话。” 

“我喜欢听你说话，Cris。哪怕是关于你开车的时候有只瓢虫停在了上面，你怎么用了整整五分钟在不弄伤车子的情况下把它赶走。”Gaby的笑容收获了Cris的怒视。他在这个时候不想被人取笑。 

“你很快就会退休。你不会再回来，Gaby。就是……这样。”Cris的身体一僵。 

“你永远不会知道，或许这就是场游戏，我们都是玩家，到了最后我们都会偷偷缩入一个角落。”Gaby说。在他叹气的时候，Cris将头落下，靠在他瘦削的肩膀上。 

“如果你能提早知道这一切将会如此终结，那天在曼彻斯顿你还会回应那个吻吗？”Cristiano问他。他需要知道问题的答案。 

“我依然会。我从来没有因此后悔过，Cris。NEVER。你让我看到了生命的所有面貌，在它面前，我的世界是多么的渺小。那时候我们日夜缠绵，深刻彻底地拥有对方、分享彼此。如果我能知道这一切会以这么痛的方式完结，我会更用力地吻你。这就是我所后悔的，Cris。我后悔的是，我对你的爱，没有更加强烈，没有更加的刻骨铭心，而不是我本身爱你这件事，不是我依然爱你并且将一直如此这个事实。” 

他们接吻的时候，Cristiano紧紧抓牢Gaby身上的衬衫，将他拉近自己。这是一个竭尽全力的、激烈的和极其忧伤的吻，因为他们都知道，这很有可能是他们最后的亲密。这是终点，这是谢幕，这是Gaby在喜欢的书本的结局里读过的，最喜欢的词语。对这些书，Cristiano一点兴趣也没有，但是他喜欢听Gaby喋喋不休地谈论他们，仅仅因为它们对Gaby很重要。Gaby对他很重要，而这就是它们为何意义重大的原因…… 

他们拥抱得那么紧，如同信念般的执着。握紧的手指关节在泛白，隔着布料的身体紧紧贴在一起，他们吻得仿佛这样才能继续生存。Gaby用腿勾住Cris的，拉直，带着他的身体坠倒在床上。Gaby抓紧机会，再次调整姿势，骑在另一个男人的身上。他们从头到尾都不曾离开过彼此的嘴唇，因为在这个时候，甚至呼吸都不如这一刻的亲吻重要。衣服从他们的身体剥离，轻易得如同褪去的是裹住身体的第二层皮肤。他们对彼此的衣物知根知底：Gaby的皮带上有三个洞，一直如此，Cristiano闭上双眼也能将它解开，就像他现在做的一样。修长的手指解开裤子纽扣，以一种如流水般顺滑的姿态，拉下拉链，将已然变松弛的牛仔裤从身上脱离。衬衣顺着皮肤的纹理滑落下来，被弃于地板不顾。他们熟知如何让对方一丝不挂。 

TBC   
“慢，慢点。”Cristiano恳求道，Gaby点了点头。他知道。他一直以来都对Cris到底要什么清楚得很。嘴唇贴上Cris的左胸，他感受到在胸腔里的心脏正剧烈地跳动。他闭上眼睛反复地在那里亲吻，这让Cris觉得无法承受。过多的情绪超出了他的负荷，他呜咽了起来。Gabriel转而亲吻他的脖子，在扫过每一寸皮肤之后停在了他的喉咙那里。Gaby握住了Cris的手，用自己的下/体蹭着Cris的，让他们的阴/茎挤压摩擦。 

“不要哭。”Cristiano的声音很是伤感。当Gaby抬起头时，棕色的眼睛湿润而发红，不过并没有哭出来。Gaby开口打算告诉Cris他可以哭出来，虽然这对于他是件痛苦残忍又折磨人的事情但是没问题。他打算开口但是有什么的温柔的东西顺着他的脸颊滑落下来，滴在了Cris的皮肤上。仿佛被它们烫伤了一样，Cris大声的哭了出来。原来Cris是跟自己说不要哭。从Cris绝望而紧握的手中将自己的手里抽了出来，Gaby抹了把眼睛，黏在皮肤上的温热泪水让他有些震惊，他刚刚居然哭的那么厉害以至于整个脸都是湿的。Cris起身亲着他的脸，然后舔去了他嘴唇边咸涩的泪水。他平静温柔地安慰着崩溃了的Gaby。他从没见过他强壮无畏的骑士这样嚎啕大哭过。终于Gaby止住了眼泪，开口说道： 

“我很抱歉。” 

抱歉我好几次离开你，抱歉我因为你偷走毯子对你生气；抱歉明知道你眼里只有我我却没胆量在公众场合牵你的手；抱歉无法成为你的依靠，也没办法把你放在第一位；抱歉我只能随波逐流而不是顺应我的内心；抱歉我没办法继续爱你。这所有的一切，我都想说抱歉。   
他只说出了头几个字，可是当Cristiano抬起头望向Gaby的眼睛时，他似乎读懂了一切。他用手揉着Gaby的后颈，希望他能好受一些。 

“对不起我以前对你大喊大叫，还总是喜怒无常，骂你混蛋、婊/子什么的……对不起我还偷过你的吃的、床单还有你的衬衫，虽然它们都挺丑的可是上面有你的味道。而每天晚上要是身边没有点你的东西我就睡不着。我也很抱歉你的生活搅得一团乱。对不起，这一切都太TMD的难了。”Cristiano一气说了很多。他总是这样，Gaby安静地躺着而他不停地说到自己喘不上气。 

“我希望我能说点什么。”Gaby低声说着贴着Cris亲了上去。缓慢深刻，带着痛苦。 

“什么都别说，干我。”Cris长出了一口气，眼睛紧紧闭上。 

Gaby没有反驳，现在不是反驳的时候。他的手指顺着Cris平滑的肌肉抚摸到他身后的入口，这让Cris轻喘了起来。修长的手指伸了进去而这回轮到Gaby吸气了。Cristiano的里面已经是又滑又湿，显然他已经准备好了。他耸了耸蜜色的肩膀说：“抱歉，我只是不想浪费时间。”Gaby并不在意，他把手指深深的插进了那又热又紧的甬/道中。Cris的喘息鼓励着他继续开发身下的躯体。他很了解这具身体，只要把手指向左弯一点点，然后……Cris就会像刚刚那样发出渴望的声音；或者继续深入擦过某一处…呻吟声就会从Cris的喉咙里溢出，然后将他的手指夹的更紧。但是他并不在乎自己对Cris的身体了如指掌这件事，他就是这样的人。熟悉不过是他的保护伞。他动了动手指，身下的身体颤抖起来。 

窒息般的呜咽让Gaby的心头一颤，他调整了一下将阴/茎塞挤进了Cris的体内。就像Cristiano之前祈求的那样，他插/入地缓慢温和，不过Cris却用大腿缠上Gaby的后背，然后整个人朝结合处迎了上去，那刺激让他们两个人都急促地喘着气呻/吟了起来。Gaby显然收到了Cris的这个暗示，他深深地插了进去。Cris的手指用力地抠进Gaby的手臂。他肯定会被弄出瘀青，不过他并不需要向他的妻子解释它们的来由，她很清楚。“让Cris下次温柔点好吗，亲爱的？” 

“别好像你要滚蛋了一样地操/我。”Cristiano嘶声说，他的怒气前所未有地高涨，仿佛每根骨头里都因为现在的状况而浸满了火药。 

“但……我确实要滚了。” 

棕色的眼睛几乎化在这苦痛的深渊里，虽然Cristiano把脸扭向一旁，但是他不会错看。这样的话总是让他们在想起对方时会感到痛苦，然后痛苦又会驱使着他们回到一起，然后再将对方惹怒或是心碎。 

“你到时候就会想念这滋味。”Gaby的反驳让Cris眯起眼睛瞟了他一眼。“你要是不爽也不会每次都想做。” 

“你才是那个喜欢痛苦的人，Gabriel。”Cris报复般狠狠咬住Gaby的锁骨，这让他呻吟了出来，埋在Cris身体里的阴//茎开始涨地刺痛。 

“操/你的。”Gaby试图自制但是Cris却边点点头边将他夹的更紧。 

“是啊，是啊/操/我啊。”Cris喘着气说。可是，这些热辣的话就好像它们从未被说出口一样从窗口飞了出去，消失在房间里。取而代之的是两个为彼此绝望的人的抱歉：请宽恕我的罪吧。 

Gaby修长完美的手指与被Cris啃秃的短小手指扣在一起，开始缓慢而深入地律/动。他们紧紧的结合在一起。每次Gaby抽出的时候Cris便会紧紧的夹住他。而Gaby每一次插/入到完全开放的身体里是，Cris便会咬上Gaby，或是呻//吟呜咽。Gaby没有一次能完全从那身体里抽出来，他害怕失掉他们之间的这种亲密。这种两个人的心脏在一起跳动着的，仿佛它们要从各自的皮囊里挣脱出来在一起跳动的亲密。这种感觉应该永远如此，他们应该能够就这样操到世界末日，然后世界上只剩下他们因为爱情会让他们坚强。 

但这不可能也不会发生。当Cris咬住他嘴唇的时候，他敢说上帝已经弃他们而去。伴随每一次抽/插，他的小腹越来越热，身体也越发紧绷了起来，然后Cris在他们的身体之间射了出来。他的高//潮仿佛穿过了Gaby的每一个血管和神经，Cris摇晃着，像他们第一次在曼联Cristiano的床上那样疯狂。那具火热的躯体，哭泣着叫喊着GabyGabyGaby，欢愉的表情在这个肮脏的夜晚里显得格外纯粹。这让Gaby的高/潮紧接着到来，他/射/进了Cris的身体。这持续了多久？上百，上千，还是上万次？他已经记不清了。 

“求你了，别离开我。”尽管Gaby知道会这样，可是这几乎轻不可闻的话说出来的时候，它还是几乎将Gaby的心撕成两半。 

“宝贝，我们早就知道这是注定的事。”Gaby抚摸着瑟瑟发抖的身体低声说，而他真正想做的，是止住那可恶的该死的泪水，别再弄湿情人的脸颊。 

“退役吧，然后我们就能在一起。我会出柜，我才不在乎别人怎么说，我只想和你在一起。我们可以有自己的孩子而我可以收养你的孩子，那样我们就能幸福地……在一起。”Cristiano的话里透着深深的痛苦。 

“那不是我们的故事结局。你知道它不是的。这样才是。”Gaby伸开手臂把另一个男人紧紧圈住。 

“你说过你绝不会伤害我。” 

“你也向我保证不会和别的人上/床。我们都知道自己做不到这些可我们这么说了。” 

“我可以很忠诚。我……你从法国回来之前我不会跟任何人上床。真的，我可以的，Gaby。”Cris使劲地点头，可Gaby只是深深叹了口气。这对Cris来说太不公平。他还很年轻，英俊，他应该得到自由。Gaby想着。 

“不，Baby。这对你或者我太太都不公平。那只是个美好的愿望，Baby。我爱和你一起的每一秒钟，我愿为此付出一切代价。” 

“可是你不能，”Cris重重吞下一口唾液。“也不会这么做。因为你是那种喜欢把什么东西都干干净净分装起来的完美主义者，而我就是喜欢拆圣诞节礼物的包装纸。” 

Gaby笑了起来。记忆中Cris在他面前把那个精心包装得礼物扯开一探究竟的画面迫不及待地跳了出来。Cristiano开始瞪他，又掐又拧的弄出一块（或是好几块）淤青，就像他上次离开曼联时所作的那样。但是接着他看见Gaby的眼光，然后他叹了口气。 

“你还记得那次我给你买耳钉吗？你当时沮丧的要命，因为我把它们结结实实地包进了4个盒子里。你那时候给我起了个什么绰号？”Gaby笑着问。 

“我没给你起绰号。我说你有OCDC。”Cris脸红了，他知道自己其实把那个病的名字拼错了。（翻译注：估计是某种强迫症的缩写，请原谅作者无能，找不到正确的拼法和译名……） 

“OCDC。对，就是你说的。”Gaby大笑着摇晃Cris的脑袋，另一个人则叹着气玩弄他颈后的头发。 

“我们有过很多美好的回忆，亲爱的Gaby。我只希望能拥有更多。”Cris坦白道。 

“我们会的，Cris。我们的友情还在。我的孩子可以和你的一起玩，而我们可以搞家庭旅行，常常联系，保持朋友关系。我们永远都是最好的朋友，Cris”Gaby微笑着拨开掉在Cris蜜色额头上一根的卷发。 

C在现实面前沉默了，这是个难以接受结局，放弃曾经的情人身份，在他们分开后，还以“普通”朋友的身份联系在一起。不过，只要他们不完全斩断关系，他还是可以接受的。他可以的，可以的。 

“你什么时候走？”Cris最后这句问话让Gaby再一次俯下身亲吻他。 

“我现在就得走。我的航班马上要起飞了。”Gaby轻声说。他看到Cris的视线移动到床头柜那，Gaby曾经在里面放着他的手铐。 

“它们不在里面。我已经把它们打包了。要是有别的谁把你铐在床上，他们绝对不能TMD用我的手铐。”Gaby低沉地说。 

“我可以用别的什么把你绑起来。”Cris回嘴道，不过他得到的仅仅是鼻尖上的一个小小的吻。 

“我必须走了。”Gaby说着慢慢坐起来，走进浴室，留下Cris一个人盯着天花板叹气。他不想哭的，他不想——一条热毛巾裹住他的下半身，Gaby正在帮他清理，这让Cris的叹气越发沉重。上帝啊，他会怀念这种无微不至的照顾的。Gaby又靠过来亲了他一下，然后开始穿衣服。Cris疲倦地看着他，感到自己几乎被掏空了。Gaby又走过来，用手捧住Cris的脸死死盯着，仿佛要记下他棕色的大眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴唇，以及所有的一切，然后他最后一次深情地吻住了他。他们闭着眼睛，唇齿交缠着亲吻着，叹息着，然后分开。 

“我爱你，Cris。真的。我到了以后会给你打电话的。”Gaby信誓旦旦地保证。 

“我也爱你。”Cris好不容易放开了他紧握着的手。Gaby终于转身离开了房间，他多么希望自己能留下，甩出一句“让全世界都滚吧”然后实现Cris的全部理想，但是他知道他不能。他们就像是一个爱情悲剧，永远不可能有大团圆结局。Gaby从房子里走出来，朝出租车走去。他付了钱让出租车等在这里，也付钱叫他不能透露自己在这里呆了多久。Gaby把自己放在Cris这里的最后一点生活必需品装进车里。他长长地叹了口气，打开门钻进车里。 

“Gaby!Gaby!”Cristiano慌张的声音让Gaby的胸口一紧，他转过身来。 

Cristiano整个人撞进Gaby的怀里，紧紧的抱住了他，一副Gaby的拳击手套滑落到他的腿上。这个拥抱仿佛是要把人整个揉碎，但是Gaby没有抱怨，而是用同样的力道回抱住。 

“我撒谎了。我14岁的时候就爱上你了。对我来说那就是一见钟情，Gaby。我爱你。”Cris小声地说着，Gaby不禁后退了一点好直视他的脸。 

“我也撒谎了，baby。我也是。”Gaby说着，然后做了一件Cris要求了好多年的事情。他在外面吻了他，而不是站在门后仿佛他羞于面对他们的感情。光天化日之下在一个有陌生人在的公共场合，他吻了他。   
“我爱你。“Cris的坚持让G轻柔地微笑起来。

“我爱你，baby。“Gaby吸了口气。

之后Cris让他离开。他一直看着出租车开离。他有那么一点希望它能开回来，可这并没有发生，于是他回到房里。他抓起桌上的手机连上充电器，等待Gaby随时可能的来电。他拿出他留下的绿色T恤，躺在床上。Gaby的气味，性/事和悲伤地气味还残留在上面，他深深吸了一口后打开电视，心却没有之前那样沉重了。 

提琴已无声响   
我已倒在地上   
我们之间的距离   
就算奔跑也依旧漫长   
用亲吻带走隔阂   
我知你心存怨恨   
可我们的故事就此休止

END


End file.
